narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Hyūga
Kenpachi Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Kenpachi) known around the world as Celestial Shinobi '(天体忍;Tentai shinobu) and also known as the '''Saviour of the Moon '(月の救世主;Tsuki no kyūseishu) is a well-known shinobi hailing from two clans the are respected and feared throughout the Shinobi World: Ōtsutsuki Clan and Hyūga Clan. His mother not wanting to him to be "cursed" she sent Kenpachi to the shinobi World. Kenpachi was accepted by the Hyūga Clan and became the little brother of the clan's future head. He was a very powerful shinobi, even by his village's standards. Kenpachi was adopted to the clan's Branch House; meaning that no matter how skilled he became, he would always be in service to the Hyūga's Main House, a fact that convinced him fate was predetermined. After several years of serving under his brother, Kenpachi was exiled from clan due to creating conflict with Main Branch. He originally sought out revenge, but after returning to a dead brother, he became psychotic and power hungry. He developed many immortality techniques to survive throughout the years, such as the Living Corpse Reincarnation and the Body Revival Technique. He eventually labeled as 'Immortal Kenpachi '(不滅の剣, Fumetsu no ken). After several decades Kenpachi became a man that no one even discussed. He became a scientist and began studying Genetic Engineering. After the the moon almost killed mankind, Kenpachi began having dreams of his mother. He was eventually confronted by Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the ancestor of the Hyūga Clan and Ōtsutsuki Clan. Hamura encouraged Kenpachi to fight and fend for his clan. Kenpachi returned to the moon and met Toneri, where began to rebuild the society. To someone he was known as '''Hamura's Transmigrant (羽村の生まれ変わり Hamura no umarekawari) but the name of Byakugan King '(白眼王 Hakugan-ō'') became the name that every shinobi knew. Background Kenpachi was born on the large mass the circles around the shinobi world :The Moon. Born into a clan, that are direct descendants of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Kenpachi possessed a lot of potential. His mother did not want Kenpachi to waste his potential on an Altar that brought nothing for the clan, so she decided to send her only son to the to Shinobi World where he could live up to his full potential. Kenpachi would be found by a Hyūga Clan woman. She took Kenpachi in as if he were her own son. The kind had a son of her own, who would eventually become Head of the Hyūga Clan. The two bonded and became "brothers" the would become one of the most feared duos in the Warring State period. Kenpachi was a promising shinobi who wielded the Byakugan. Though he was usually overlooked because of his older brother, these two shinobi created many of the Hyūga Clan's techniques such as the Gentle Fist and the Eight Trigrams Style techniques. About a three years before that creation of Konohagakure, The Hyūga Clan was divided into two families, the Main House and the Branch House. Being the younger brother, Kenpachi was head of the Branch Household and was fine with his position understanding that he is the younger brother and that his older was more capable of leading and deserved to be Head of the Main Household. After the Hyūga Clan joined the Leaf village, he developed a unique relationship with the Senju Clan and the Senju Brothers Hashirama and Tobirama. With Hashirama he learnt the basics of Senjutsu and World History. Even though he was not the Hyūga Clan's leader, Hashirama treated him like an equal and respected Kenpachi. Kenpachi had a much stronger relationship with Tobirama. These two were both the Younger brothers of two very powerful shinobi so they got along very quickly. Though most believe that Tobirama created the Edo Tensei, Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Flying Thunder God technique on his own, Kenpachi actually aided Tobirama and learnt the techniques with him. The became known as the Flying Thunder God Duo for quite some time. Three years after, many shinobi from the Branch Household wanted to overthrow the Main Household. Not supporting this idea, Kenpachi went to his brother to help figure out a solution. After days of thought, his elder brother and clan elders thought of a jutsu that would divide the Hyuga Clan for the rest of time, known as the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu. Disagreeing with this idea, Kenpachi joined the revolution and motivated the Branch Household to continue to overthrow the Main Family. Hearing this Kenpachi's older brother had no other choice but to challenge Kenpachi and defeat him in battle. Kenpachi accepted this battle, due to recent events he feels like he could do a better job as Head of Hyūga Clan and have his kids have a better life than what Kenpachi's brother is drawing out for them. The battle was very intense, two masters of the Byakugan going head to head fighting for what they believe in. Sadly the outcome ended in Kenpachi's brother's favor because of he was physically stronger and unlike Kenpachi he had already mastered Sage Mode. Though suppose to defeat and execute his brother, he only exiled Kenpachi and gave him the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu so he would never comeback. Making him the first victim to fall for the Main Family's technique. After this moment Kenpachi knew he needed to become stronger so one day he can comeback to the clan defeat his brother become Head and set things right. Getting Lost along the way After being banished by his brother, this gave Kenpachi a lot of time to think of his past. Though only seeing glimpse of it Kenpachi ignored the visions and began to study Fuuinjutsu to release the seal bestowed upon him. He travelled to Uzushiogakure who were known for the sealing techniques. Though not learning how to unseal the jutsu Kenpachi learn a wide variety of Fuuinjutsu. After visiting Uzushiogakure, he decided that he needed to get physically stronger to beat his brother. He continued to get physically stronger and observe other clans physical strength such as the Senju Clan and the Kaguya Clan. Though the main thing he did was continue to learn Sage Mode. He increased his knowledge on Senjutsu and eventually learned the technique that Hashirama introduced to him. So Kenpachi finally decided that it was time for him to return back to Konohagakure. Stealthily Kenpachi sneaks into the Main Branch using the Flying Thunder God Technique, where he finds a Young man who looks his brother but is not. The man turns around and it turns out to be Kenpachi's nephew. The son tell Kenpachi that his brother died a year back of illness. Shocked by the matter Kenpachi storms out and heads to the grave. Though his brother had made mistakes in his life, Kenpachi still had the utmost respect for him. A vision of a lady telling Kenpachi to become strong, live up to your full potential and don't die until you do, continued to pop into his head. This made Kenpachi crazy and started his craze to become power hungry. Immortality Since that day Kenpachi became hungry for power. Though knowing he would need time to gain this power he needed to increase his lifespan. He was interested in a technique that allows him to stay alive for as long as the person seems fit, making them in charge of their own fate. Hearing about this man who tried to assassinate Hashirama, Kenpachi a very watchful eye on Kakuzu to understand how he got several releases in one body.There during Kakuzu's breakout in the Village hidden in the Waterfall, Kenpachi read the forbidden techniques of the Waterfall and decided he'll create his own being that will also have more than one heart to gain life and new abilities. Though he eventually realized that this technique was flawed. Even though he expands his life force by giving himself more heart, he cannot control his own fate and would eventually die of natural means. Also the technique required to many body modifications, that Kenpachi was not a fan of. So Kenpachi developed a jutsu based off the concept of reincarnation. From what Kenpachi understood, Reincarnation allows the user to come back in a new body and mindset with no knowledge of his previous life. He began to realize that the technique would need a new host to lives in, just like the Edo tensei technique. So he began developing a technique that would allow the user to move his spiritual being into anothers body but still posses the abilities of his former self but gain new abilities in the process. So after countless hours, going from village to village. Kenpachi came to create a jutsu that allows almost immortality and the ability to take one's physical attributes as well as their Kekkei Genkai which is now known today as Living Corpse Reincarnation. After that day Kenpachi goes all over the Shinobi World trying out his new technique. He saw how the user needed several weeks for the body to get used to the new soul and can only respond to it for about 36 months. Kenpachi is the reason for the many disappearance of many of the Senju. Though many of his victims were of the Senju Clan to build up his physical abilities, they were not his only victims. He also absorbed a shinobi from the Kaguya Clan,where Kenpachi gained the ability to manipulate his bones. He mostly took interest in the Hyūga Clan members to further his Byakugan. Though after countless years of doing the repeated process he soon realized that this was also a flawed technique, because just like the Edo tensei the user is no longer in his body. Kenpachi was proud of his technique saying its on par with Tobirama's Edo Tensei, just like Tobirama he did not believe in taking other people's life. So Kenpachi began to develop a new technique that would manipulate the process of "Destruction and Rebirth of Muscles". During this time he met a promising young shinobi known Shinnō. Shinnō became Kenpachi's student for quite sometime where they developed more Immortality techniques. With Kenpachi vast knowledge of immortality and Chakra. Along with Shinnō's knowledge of the Human body and Medical Ninjutsu skill. They both created the Body Revival Technique but had their own versions. The technique needed to be continuously fueled by chakra. Shinno became caught up in Dark Chakra and believed that it would be the source for this technique. While Kenpachi believed that Natural Energy would be the key. The two eventually went their own ways. Kenpachi asked Shinno to keep an eye on the young Orochimaru who possess a lot of talent. After parting ways with Shinnō, Kenpachi furthered his research in Natural Energy. He eventually figured out that there are three location where a user can master Animal Senjutsu. He also discovered that there was a clan that could continuously absorb Natural Energy. Though it took several months Kenpachi eventually discovered the location of the clan and took two with him. One was for research and the other would become his host. Kenpachi had troubles at first. He was unable to control the amount of Natural Energy he absorbed transforming into an uncontrollable state. It took some time to master but he eventually controlled it and could use Sage Mode indefinitely but he uses it to fuel his Body Revival Technique. Using this technique he does not have to follow his three year schedule. Though he wishes to find a perfect body for himself. In between all of this Kenpachi had began his experimentation. He began studying Genetic Mutation and also began to advance his knowledge of technology. After he spent time with Shinno, he learnt the basics of Medical Ninjutsu and of the Human body. Before he gained this knowledge he possessed many corpses of fallen shinobi to experiment on but was unable to. Though now that he has gained access to it he invested a large amount of time to it. He made his own lab located in the Land of Demons. Fourth Shinobi War '''(In Progress) Though virtually non-existent in the third shinobi war, he was very active in the 4th Shinobi War. He was able to watch many amazing battles and many of his comrades from the past. Though in this war Kenpachi tested out his new techniques on many of the White Zetsus. He used Shikotsumyaku with his Eight trigrams style but it was not very fluent. In the beginning he struggled to control Natural Energy but he eventually got it under control. After the war ended he captured both Yamato and many White Zetsu for his own selfish reasons. Knowledge Two years after the war, the earth was under attacked by a shinobi of the Moon. The shinobi who caused this is known as Toneri Ōtsutsuki. He is said to be a direct descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. After hearing of this attack, Kenpachi began to have dream of this man and of the moon: it was as if someone was trying to get him to to come to the moon. One night Kenpachi was dreaming that he was on the moon, and he was with his mother, not his Hyūga but his Ōtsutsuki mother. She was showing Kenpachi around the moon but as the walked things began to disintegrate and be rusty. The people who once lived there were now dead. His Mom took Kenpachi to the energy vessel, and said "Our whole society has fallen. I hope one day you come back home to protect this young boy and train him to be a fine shinobi." ''His mom slowly began to vanish and all Kenpachi saw was a man young man, sitting in front of the destroyed Altar, with hundreds of Byakugan in front of him. The man kept saying to himself "''I deserve this, I need to atone for my sins" ''Kenpachi reached out his hand to talk to the boy but when he did Kenpachi suddenly woke up and found himself in a cave. Before him was an Altar similar to the one on the moon. Kenpachi notice that he was not the only one to ever be in this cave. He saw dozens of skeletons around the area. Confused Kenpachi began to question how he got there and why. As he got closer to the Altar, a bright light began to shine brighter and brighter. As he touched the Altar everything was white, Kenpachi was temporarily blind by it, and as regained his vision, a man slowly appeared. It was Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Confused Kenpachi asked why the legendary shinobi was here. Hamura responded "''I do not have a lot of time, so I'll make this brief, I brought you here to remind you of who you really are. You are an Ōtsutsuki, and you are one of the two sole survivors of your clan. I am not asking you to take to bring back the whole clan, but I am asking you to help that young man who is trying punish himself. Please, you are so much more than a power hungry maniac who spends his time searching for new techniques, you are the Byakugan King." The bright light returned and stunned by it Kenpachi lost consciousness once again. He found himself, standing in front of the Altar again but now he saw the power source of the Altar, the one and only Tenseigan, the eye of Hamura. Though he also possessed the device, this device would allow Kenpachi to travel to and from the moon with ease. So before leaving Kenpachi left a seal on the Altar, so that one day he could return. to it. Personality During his days in the Hyuga Clan Kenpachi was a honorable shinobi. He believed that everyone had a positive side and had respect for every shinobi he encountered. He was carefree when it came to hanging out with his subordinates. Though he was very curious when he learned something new, and usually acted on the first idea he had. He was very understanding, he even accepted his fate of being a part of the side Branch instead of the main branch. It wasn't his brother and the clan leaders thought of this idea of creating a dojutsu to control him and his subordinates. This awakened a side of Kenpachi that no one has seen before. He fought for his clan, but was sadly defeated by his more skilled brother and was first to become victim of the Main Branch's Juinjutsu. Appearance Originally Kenpachi was an ordinary Hyuga. Like every other Hyuga he possesed light gray eyes. He was a fit man with had long black hair which would be tied when it reach the midsection of his back. Before the Clan joined Konohagakure he wore orange pants with an apron covering most of it. He also used to wear bandages around his arms legs and and waist. He did not have a specific shirt during those times. As the joined Konohagakure, he change his appearance to a to a more relaxing outfit. He grew his hair out to his butt. His shirt was long and was light brown with dark brown shorts. He did continue his bandages though they were usually hidden under his clothes though. After being exiled and creating the Living Corpse Technique his appearance would continue to change. He would usually take on the appearance of the host he currently has. This is more than 10 generations of host. He would. He gained his name the Shinobi with many Name because of this. Kenpachi takes on the appearance that is very similar to Hamura. He is a tall man with featureless white eyes and horn-like protrusions on his forehead inherited from Hamura. He also had no eye brows and long light-coloured hair with bangs combed to the left, a single chin-length lock which hung from the right side of his face. He wears a light, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar and dark pants. He had his sword in its sheath strapped to his left hip. He also had a dark crescent-moon representing Yin mark on his left palm. In his Body Revival State, Kenpachi is described as a handsome young man with pale skin, pointy white hair, and icy blue eyes. He dresses in a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist. On the back of his kimono is a crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire including black fingerless gloves and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones, resembling the necklace worn by Hamura. Abilities Being the Oldest shinobi alive, ,most would think Kenpachi would be very Fragile, though known for his unique taijutsu and monster strength Kenpachi is a S-Rank shinobi who is known around the Ninja world. Shinobi tremble in his presence, but he can be very friendly when he wants to. Even Tobirama treated Kenpachi as an equal before, he gained his immortality techniques. According to Madara Uchiha he is a book that shouldn't be judged by his cover. Fighting dozens of powerful shinobi throughout history,Kenpachi possess a great amount of knowledge of jutsu and fighting styles. He is the creator on many jutsu and in particularly known for his Immortality techniques that are still used today. Senjutsu Similar to Hashirama Senju, Kenpachi does not have a specific animal to his sage mode. His body gains more definition and markings begin to appear all over his body. Sage Mode has increased Kenpachi's strength and the scale of his techniques to whole other level. Toneri says that when he goes sage mode that his strength doubles and all his attacks become a lot more powerful. His speed also increase allowing him to easily get closer the his opponent and have his gentle fist be affective. During his battle with Jiraiya, even he stated his mastery over senjutsu is far better, than anyone else he had ever seen. Though much is not known about his Sage mode he is able to passively absorb Natural Energy after absorbing one of Jugo Clan members. Taijutsu Kenpachi specialises in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Kenpachi has shown tremendous strength speed agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast fluid and powerful, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter.He has mastered several different fighting styles. Kenpachi also possess great speed and honed reflexes. He was also able to kill dozens of ninja in an instant using his Hell Stab technique. Several even noted that his speed was on par with that of Third Raikage, who is known as the fastest shinobi alive (not through space time ninjutsu). Gentle Fist During battles versus easy foes Kenpachi usually relies on his Gentle fist style to attack his enemies.Using his Byakugan Kenpachi is able to view his enemies Chakra Pathway making it easier for him to his the chakra points. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Kenpachi does have to rely on chakra points to defeat his enemies, if he wants to kill his opponents a strike to the heart would easily kill an opponent with an average life force. When he just wants to weaken his opponents to the point to where they can't anymore, we will continously attack pressure point that will muscles to loosen and tighten not allowing the enemies to move. Kenpachi was one of the founders of many of the Hyuga's Main Branch forbidden techniques such as Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams One-hundred Twenty Eight Palms and Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Kenpachi is considered a genius when it comes to this fighting style even by Hyuga Clan members. Strong Fist Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenpachi, being skilled and diverse in elemental ninjutsu, can use all five elemental chakra nature transformations as well as Yin Release and Yang Release. With the Wind Release, he can level an entire country with a powerful gust of wind. Using Fire Release, he it takes three water type shinobi to counter his Great Fire Ball Jutsu He could also use the Earth Release to create a clone of mud, which could act as a divergence or substitution against an attack on his behalf. His Lighting Release prowers increase his speed and possess several powerful techniques. Though He is capable of using Earth release he has shown little skill even saying that it would be pointless for him to learn. Of all his elemental capabilities, Kenpachi is most well-known for his legendary mastery of Water Release. He could use his water technique at almost any time, The only place is he is capable of using water release is in the desert day with where the temperature is over 100 degrees. He could further manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will. His control was so refined, he could produce and maintain a protect shield on others while directly engaging his enemies. He is compared to both Kisame Hoshigaki and the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. After He also possess both Yin and Yang release where He strives to learn the Creation of All Thing Technique. Space–Time Ninjutsu Kenpachi is very skilled in the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu, so much so that Tobirama was shocked when he was capable of learning the Flying Thunder God Technique. Kenpachi is also able to link himself to the seals created by another user of this technique just like Tobirama. Likewise he is capable of teleporting multiple people with or without accompanying them or even being in direct contact with them. Kenpachi can also teleport massive objects such Uchiha's in Perfect Susanoo. He is also able to create space-time barriers. Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Due to the the cells of Kimimaro given to after using Kabuto as a Host, he is one of the few that has awakened the Shikotsumyaku. He has become incredibly proficient with his ability, and can make them harder then steel. His movements with his bones are fast. He was able to master the basic techniques of the bloodline ability at the age of 18. He can shoot out his skull like a cannon and then regrow it in an instant. He can fire bones from his finger tips that move at such incredible speed they can't be seen unless one has good eyes. Though since he is not a Kaguya it takes him a lot of chakra to use this technique. Dojutsu Byakugan Being a Hyuga, Kenpachi has the Byakugan. He was capable of mastering all of the Hyuga Clan's techniques with ease, and was able to learn and create forbidden techniques. His Field of Vision suprasses even the strongest of Hyugas with 2000 meters. After mastering the Bōenkyō Byakugan, he no longer had a weak spot and continues to discover more techniques for the Byakugan. Tenseigan Kekkei Tōta Dust Release Release Immortality Through the use of his "true form" is with his Living Corpse Reincarnation, Kenpachi created a jutsu can transfer his soul to another body and extend his life indefinitely. To use this technique, Kenpachi must leave his former body. Once he has done this, he swallows the new body and transports its current inhabitant to a dimension within himself where he absorbs them, thus allowing him to take over their body. Kenpachi can only perform this technique once every 5 years, which is also around the time that his new body begins to reject him and forces him to find a new host. Although he might leave their bodies behind, the souls of those whose bodies he has taken always remain within Kenpachi's subconscious. After taking over another body, Kenpachi modifies it. He can also alter the face and body of his host to take on his own original form. Kenpachi created a new jutsu that shown as able to unleash a powerful transformation to take a human being well beyond the normal limitations. By combining his signature Body Revival Technique, which grants tremendous self-healing might, with the Natural Energy, Kenpachi was able to transform into a superhuman body that can freely access his chakra without hand seals or any apparent effort of chakra build-up. This grants him great raw physical strength, demonstrated when he brutalised Naruto with punches that sent him flying all over the room and shattering the rock structures from impact, as well as incredible speed that made it look as though he was teleporting to opponent's backside. This form manipulates the understanding of "Destruction and Rebirth" of muscles that makes it stronger to increase the body's strength. He was even able to unleash Natural in forms of powerful widespread or condensed shock waves or bolts for tremendous internal damage and claimed to be able to freely access all Eight Gates without any drawbacks as long as he still had access to enough Natural Energy. He would make claims that this was the ultimate body. Experimentation Kenpachi has a unique affinity for corpses, and has demonstrated the ability to reanimate and manipulate them. This is primarily convenient when he is experimenting with test subjects, though he has also used it in escape situations. Kenpachi's expertise in medical ninjutsu is far-reaching enough for him to be able to create an almost perfect look-alike of a person from a corpse in very little time and under high pressure. He keeps a sealing scroll to summon the corpses for future usage. Intelligence From his childhood days, Kenpachi was identified as a genius shinobi and a once-in-a-generation prodigy. During his lifetime, his associations with powerful shinobi such as the First two Hokage Hashirama and Tobirama. He has the IQ of a Nara with over 200. Kenpachi has proven himself very crafty and a cunning man. He can deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, he convinced everyone that he was their friend and then eventually steal their body. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is a master strategist, formulating well thought out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind. Stats Quotes (Ryūshi) To Every man builds his world in his own image. He has the power to choose, but no power to escape the necessity of choice. Everything is theoretically impossible, until it is done. A shinobi who has lost his ability to fight is only getting in the way! Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best. The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once. In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing. Trivia All images of Saitou Shinoda are the property Shinoda-Kusanagi and I was given permission to use them Kenpachi shares the same English Voice-Actor as Batman from the DC Animated Universe